


Captive

by celebrain



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrain/pseuds/celebrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The albino was trembling heavily, panting and grabbing the sheets weakly, face pressed into the pillow. He could feel Ruvik’s hardness poking his back and it made him ridiculously nervous, not knowing how to react to all these strange new emotions running through his lithe frame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pbsee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbsee/gifts).



> Credit for the idea goes to mazedoll (yes I'm totally innocent) aaaand the setting is inspired by a VERY LOVELY rp thread by ruvikscube and lesliewithersaway (tumblr). Ruvik and Leslie are gonna do naughty things in this fic so DONT LIKE DONT READ :)

Ruvik let his hand travel down Leslie’s chest and abdomen, enjoying the feel of his soft skin, so unlike his own. He buried his face in the boy’s hair, eyes closed, inhaling his sweet scent, feeling his silky hair brush against his own burned lips. Ruvik’s chest was pressed against Leslie’s back, both of them completely undressed and huddled under a warm blanket in Ruvik’s bed.

The albino was trembling heavily, panting and grabbing the sheets weakly, face pressed into the pillow. He could feel Ruvik’s hardness poking his back and it made him ridiculously nervous, not knowing how to react to all these strange new emotions running through his lithe frame. He had never experienced this kind of intimacy with someone else and he still wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to experience it with his captor. Ruvik’s hand was sliding lower on his abdomen, closer to his most private parts. Unexpected heat waves shot through him when Ruvik palmed his soft member, closing his cold hand around it, massaging it intimately. Cold sweat broke out all over Leslie’s body as he whimpered softly into the pillow, unable to understand his body’s reaction to Ruvik’s exploring hands, unable to understand his own arousal blossoming inside him, slowly forming an erection as Ruvik began to stroke him devotedly.

Ruvik was relieved to see his captive enjoying his treatment as he didn’t want to harm the albino neither physically nor emotionally. He rubbed his arousal more firmly against the boy’s rear, enjoying the friction against his smooth skin. Leaning over to lick the shell of his ear, Ruvik whispered sweetly, “That’s it, Leslie… let go, give in to me…”

Leslie couldn’t hold back his moans anymore, overwhelmed by his captor’s gentle stimulation of his sensitive areas. He began to roll his hips shakily into Ruvik’s fist, entranced by the friction, wanting to intensify it. He felt Ruvik’s erection slip between his buttocks, throbbing and leaking against him. Moving his hips along with Ruvik’s hand, he kept thrusting and rubbing against his cock unconsciously, making the burned man moan right into his ear. Startled by his intense reaction, Leslie stopped moving for a moment, unable to breathe as Ruvik kept grinding against him.

“Do it again…” Ruvik breathed into Leslie’s ear, “please, don’t hold back.”

Leslie held his breath as he started moving again, Ruvik’s obvious pleasure giving him a sudden rush of adrenaline and confidence.

“Yes…” Ruvik moaned heatedly, burying his face in Leslie’s hair again, “so good… don’t stop, Leslie…” 

Something about the way Ruvik breathed his name made Leslie lose more of his inhibitions and he pressed his rear hard into Ruvik’s cock, panting and blushing furiously. The effect he had on his captor drove him crazy, amplifying his arousal as his cock started leaking into Ruvik’s hand. He wanted to give him even more pleasure, wanted to have him mewling his name over and over.

Carefully, Leslie turned around in Ruvik’s arms, shivering and facing the man nervously. Ruvik stared at him with dark and heavy lidded eyes as he pulled his body flush against him, pressing their hips together. Leslie closed his eyes in embarrassment as their cocks ground together and he lifted one of his legs to wrap around the other’s hips. Burying his face in Ruvik’s neck, he rolled his hips smoothly against him, moaning softly as Ruvik grabbed his backside and pressed even harder, increasing the heat between them. 

“Yes… I need this… I need you…” Ruvik panted against Leslie’s forehead as he turned to lie on his back, pulling the boy on top of him. Aroused beyond control, Leslie straddled Ruvik’s hips and continued to grind down into him nervously, trembling from the adrenaline rushing through his veins. 

“Leslie…” Ruvik moaned breathily, lovingly beneath him, wrapping his arms around his captive’s torso and thrusting his hips upwards repeatedly.

“I-Is it g-good?...A-Am I d-doing right?” Leslie inquired shyly, daring to speak for the first time since Ruvik joined him in his bed. 

“Yes, my little one. You’re perfect…” Ruvik breathed heatedly and pulled Leslie’s head up to kiss him gently, reassuring and encouraging the albino.

Leslie smiled against Ruvik’s lips and moaned softly as he kept rubbing their weeping erections together, determined to intensify his captor’s pleasure as much as his own. Propping himself up on his elbows, he leaned up to look at Ruvik’s flushed face, eyes closed and features twisted in pleasure. It was intoxicating to watch his captor come undone underneath him, to have actual power over someone who was supposed to be superior to him. Ruvik kept moaning his name over and over, gripping his hips hard and thrusting against him erractically. Gaining more confidence by the minute, Leslie pressed his hips down forcefully, his eyes never leaving Ruvik’s parted lips.

They came at the same time, exploding, convulsing against each other, moaning in abandon and shooting their essence between their sweat-slicked bodies. Leslie collapsed on top of his captor and buried his face in his neck once again, bashfulness suddenly overtaking his confidence.

Calming his breathing and opening his eyes, Ruvik hugged the boy close and kissed his sweaty forehead. “Thank you…” he breathed lovingly, stroking Leslie’s soft hair until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, credit for the idea goes to mazedoll (I swear to god you're not good for me) and just to warn you guys, Ruvik is gonna be sort of power bottom in this one :x

Leslie woke up to find himself still cradled in Ruvik’s arms, the older man fast asleep and holding him tightly. He shifted slightly in his grasp, feeling the other’s scars rubbing against his own soft skin. Memories from their previous activities ran through his clouded mind, making him close his eyes in drowsy bliss. He felt Ruvik start to squirm and shiver beneath him and looked up to see if the other was awake, but his eyes were shut tightly, face contorted in something that could only be described as despair. He was about to wake his captor from the obviously distressing dream as he felt Ruvik’s member stir against his thighs. Maybe his dream wasn’t that bad after all. Ruvik started to moan under him, erratically bucking his hips up into Leslie, his deep voice cracking weakly. Transfixed by his helplessness, Leslie kept watching him until a particularly loud moan tore Ruvik from his lewd dream. 

His eyes flew open, dark and predatorily, fixing on Leslie’s red orbs. He was fully hard now, staring hungrily at his captive and running his hands over his back, caressing everything he could reach. He wanted to have the albino again, as his dream left him feeling terribly empty, longing for release. Drawing Leslie tight against himself, Ruvik started to massage his buttocks and hips sensually, which had the boy gasping for air within seconds. The contrast of Ruvik’s rough hands to Leslie’s soft skin felt addictive to both of them, making Leslie whimper softly as he spread his legs on top of his captor, allowing him to knead his inner thighs possessively. It didn’t take long for the albino to squirm against him, the friction coaxing his member to full hardness. Ruvik moved one of his hands to his mouth and coated his index finger in saliva before he pressed it against Leslie’s opening and gently eased it inside. 

Having never before experienced penetration, Leslie felt rather confused and vulnerable as Ruvik’s finger slid deeper into him. But strangely enough, he trusted the other male not to hurt him and he tried to spread his legs wider and relax against the intruding digit, whimpering softly into Ruvik’s neck. His captor was stroking, teasing his tight canal, apparently looking for something specific inside him as he moved deeper and crooked his finger. 

Leslie’s sharp cry and the twitch of his erection against his abdomen told Ruvik that he found what he had been looking for as he pressed his finger hard into the sweet spot, assaulting the boy’s prostate almost cruelly. Leslie mewled mindlessly against Ruvik’s ear and grabbed his shoulders, shuddering heavily as a load of hot pre-cum dribbled out of him.

“S-So g-good… d-don’t stop… p-please…” he breathed desperately, pushing back hard against the digit, his strained legs trembling violently. Sensing the albino approaching his peak, Ruvik withdrew his finger completely, leaving Leslie panting and dripping as he rolled them around and climbed on top of his captive, straddling him.

“I’m going to need you to lie still now, Leslie.” Ruvik told the younger male calmly as he smeared the pre-cum all over Leslie’s throbbing erection, lubricating him sufficiently. “This won’t hurt, I promise.”

Entirely confused and dazed, Leslie nodded slowly as he watched Ruvik hovering over him, grasping his cock and sinking down onto it carefully. Feeling the tip of his hardness slip into Ruvik’s tight heat, Leslie arched his back, unable to hold back the lewd noises spilling from his dark lips. 

Ruvik continued to impale himself on his captive, taking him in and gripping him ever so tightly, groaning loud at the sweet and burning sensation of being filled up. He hadn’t had anyone inside him for years, and his whole body was aching for it. 

Leslie was shuddering violently beneath Ruvik by the time he was fully sheathed inside his captor. The burned man let his hands run over his chest and arms in a soothing pattern, trying to calm the inexperienced albino. He started to undulate his hips experimentally, enjoying the feel of Leslie’s hot length stretching and stroking his sensitive insides. Moaning loud when he felt his prostate brushed, Ruvik closed his eyes and moved his hips up and down on Leslie’s cock, smoothly riding his captive at a sensual pace.

“S-So w-warm… nnhh…” Leslie panted breathlessly, clutching the sheets as he felt the other’s tight muscles slide and clench around him. His eyes closed in bliss as he bucked his hips up into Ruvik’s heat, enjoying the intense friction.

Ruvik groaned loud every time his prostate was hit as he increased the pace, fucking himself hard on Leslie’s cock. Getting closer to his climax, he gently took one of the boy’s clenched hands and guided it to his dripping erection, closing it around it and dragging it up and down slowly. His captive opened his eyes in surprise and propped his head up to see what the other was doing, lips parted and drooling slightly at the multitude of sensations his inexperienced body was facing. His hand trembled nervously as he picked up on Ruvik’s intention and closed it around his slick hardness, moving it along with his captor’s guiding hand. Ruvik looked down into Leslie’s eyes, holding his gaze as he curled his fingers around the other’s and moved his hand to his leaking tip, moaning breathlessly when he pressed Leslie’s thumb into his slit. 

Slamming himself down on the boy’s length, Ruvik finally came hard all over his and Leslie’s hands, moaning in abandon as he clenched vigorously around his captive, forcing the boy’s own orgasm from him. He watched Leslie going rigid beneath him, watched him throwing his head back and arching his back beautifully as he screamed from the intensity of his climax, shooting his seed into Ruvik’s tight canal and collapsing weakly into the sweat-soaked sheets. Ruvik gently removed himself from Leslie’s softening member and laid down next to the exhausted albino, cradling him in his arms. 

“Are you alright?” he inquired softly, stroking Leslie’s hair to soothe his trembling body.

“A-Alright… alright…” Leslie murmured drowsily as he relaxed against his captor’s warm and solid form, overwhelmed by fatigue.

“We need to get you cleaned up.” Ruvik whispered and kissed the boy’s sweaty forehead gently.

“N-no… n-need… s-sleep…” the albino breathed before he succumbed to slumber. Drawing the boy tightly against him, Ruvik buried his nose in his hair and smiled as he fell asleep only moments after his sweet captive.


End file.
